Personal luggage such as a brief case or hand bag usually used to store money and treasuries and thus are frequently the subject of robbery and burglary. In addition they can be inadvertently left behind. Any of these would result not only in the loss of property, but also could sometimes jeopardize the owner's life. Therefore the main object of the present invention is to provide a warning device against those offenses so as to protect the safety of the owner's life and property.